


cut in half with you

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“If you watch a scary movie together, then the scariness is cut in half!” - Hidekaz Himaruya, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 2





	cut in half with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



The couch is made up with at least half the blankets they own and a number of fluffy pillows. There’s drinks on the floor, a big bowl of popcorn propped on one arm, and the remote on the other, and Iwaizumi is in the middle of it all, patting the space beside him as a command for Daichi to join him. Daichi flips the light off and clambers into the empty space, careful not to knock anything over as he goes. They push and prod at each other as they adjust the blankets and pillows, which devolves into a tickle fight that almost upends the popcorn bowl before they call a truce, breathless with laughter.  
  
Daichi cuddles up against Iwaizumi’s side, warm and comfortable, popcorn in his lap while he waits for Iwaizumi to start the movie. The ominous music that comes out of the tv speakers is not what Daichi had been expecting, and he looks at Iwaizumi a little skeptically.  
  
“If you watch a scary movie together, then the scariness is cut in half.” Iwaizumi looks absolutely, completely serious, like he didn’t just say something that Daichi would expect more from his teenage cousin. He glances at Daichi with one eyebrow raised, silently asking if Daichi has any arguments.  
  
“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way, Hajime.”  
  
“Sure it does. Why, are you scared of being scared?” Iwaizumi grins devilishly at him. “You know I’ll protect you from all the scary ghosts.”  
  
Daichi pokes at his side. “You say that now, but in fifteen minutes _you’ll_ be the one cowering behind your favorite pillow and trying not to look at the screen.”  
  
“Will not. That’s all you.”  
  
Daichi just laughs and readjusts, sliding the bowl to settle on both their laps, watching the fog surround the words on the screen as the opening credits play. Their popcorn runs out about half an hour in, and Daichi leans down to grab their drinks from the floor. He tries to keep in the grin he gets when he notices that Iwaizumi is already half behind a pillow, mostly on the side that Daichi isn’t. He doesn’t know why Iwaizumi puts himself through it when he knows that he doesn’t do well with scary movies, but it’s cute to watch him try, so Daichi doesn’t really say anything.  
  
Instead he curls back into Iwaizumi’s side, nudging his way underneath his arm and trying not to laugh at Iwaizumi’s grateful sigh. He still doesn’t know if Iwaizumi’s excuse is true or not, but Daichi’s not going to complain about a chance for them to cuddle together all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
